1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of oral hygiene and more specifically to a device that places pressure on the bristles of a circular toothbrush head such that the device aligns and straightens the bristles to reverse and prevent splaying, such that the toothbrush head is effective and useful for a longer period of time.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the daily practice of oral hygiene over extended periods of time, the bristles of a toothbrush head becomes deformed such that the bristle ends splay in various directions. Also, over time, the toothbrush head becomes increasingly unsatisfactory to use as the toothbrush head bristles do not present a united front to the area to be brushed. As the bristles deform and splay, the toothbrush head loses a measure of effectiveness in cleaning the teeth and gums, and irritation and ulcers may result to the mouth's soft gum tissue. New toothbrush heads can become significantly splayed in a short time. However, most people continue to use their toothbrush head long after its original shape has been altered by use and its effectiveness diminished. Because toothbrush head bristles are made of thin plastic material, subject to bending, splaying bristles is a normal occurrence.
Various devices have been developed to attempt to protect and/or shape the bristles of a toothbrush. None of the prior art has been found to meet the specific needs to which the present invention is directed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,960,807 to Cole discloses a toothbrush with an integrated retractable hood to cover the toothbrush head to protect it from contamination. U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,293 to Carlson also discloses a toothbrush with an attached slidable protective casing for the toothbrush head to protect it from contamination. Neither of these two inventions were developed to act upon the bristles in a positive manner.
Other devices have been developed to attempt to maintain the toothbrush bristles in an upright position when in use. U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,500 to Ridner, Sr. discloses a combination toothbrush and protective case having upright walls forcing the bristles of the enclosed toothbrush to remain upright. U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,019 to Scott discloses a combination toothbrush clamp and cover, also having upright walls that close over the toothbrush bristles, forcing them into an upright position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,985 to Scott discloses a protective case for the head of a toothbrush, having walls which angle slightly inward at their tops to act on the splayed bristle tips. All these inventions were developed for toothbrush heads with rectangular bristles array patterns and they do not apply to circular bristles array pattern.
Still other devices have been developed to positively act on the toothbrush bristles. U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,531 to Calabrese discloses a sleeve like clamp to position the toothbrush bristles while drying. U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,412 to Tupper follow similar design considerations. While the Calabrese and Tupper devices may force the bristles slightly inwardly in a rectangular bristles array pattern, they do not have a suitable structure for aligning the bristles of a circular bristles arrangement. In effect, the Calabrese and Tupper device is supposed to be slipped over the end of a rectangular brush pattern and this could not be done over a circular brush pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,311 to Gregory discloses a spring clamp for reforming toothbrush bristles. The clamp is positioned at a preselected height down from the free ends, or tips, of the bristles such that the bristles are reformed to flare outward so that they can scour trader the gum flap. The clamp's desired intention is to alter the configuration of the bristles such that the bristles flare outward instead of forming in a vertical position, as manufactured. In addition, the resulting bristle shape is not applicable to a circular brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,107 to Gregory, et al., a continuation, discloses a cover with compression means to reform toothbrush bristles. Again, the clamp is positioned at a preselected height down from the free ends, or tips, of the bristles such that the bristles are reformed to flare outward so that they can scour under the gum flap. The clamp's desired intention also is to alter the configuration of the bristles such that the bristles flare outward instead of forming in a vertical position, as manufactured and it is not applicable to a circular brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,168 too is a clamping device specifically designed for toothbrushes with rectangular brush patterns and it is not appropriate for brushes with circular design.
Although the prior art discloses various devices to cover and reposition toothbrush bristles, none discloses a device which applies pressure to a circular designed brush. Some of the patents provide only a storage case for the toothbrush not addressing the needs for realigning the bristles. Some others try to change the manufacturer's bristles design by realigning the bristles, instead of maintaining the effectiveness of the toothbrush by maintaining the bristles in its original alignment and shape. Thus, it can be seen that there is a need for a device for extending the useful life and effectiveness of toothbrushes with circular bristle array pattern which maintains the toothbrush bristles in as close to the as-new shape as possible.